Gingka Hagane and 99 others like this
by Gryffyn Addams
Summary: The MFB gang is on Facebook, so get ready for hilarity, a smidge of romance, and more hilarity! Note: I regret nothing. Enjoy, peoples! :)


**A/N: So I read a Hercule Poirot fanfiction where the author wrote out what the characters would be writing if they had Facebook accounts, and I decided to do one for MFB! Note: I regret nothing. Enjoy, and remember: keep calm and stay eccentric! :)**

* * *

**Gingka Hagane:** AW YEAH! We beat Nemesis! :)

**Madoka Amano:** We're all excited, Gingka, you don't have to shout it out to the whole world.

**Gingka Hagane: **Hey Kenta, why's Madoka being a pessimist?

**Kenta Yuima:** Maybe because you wouldn't let her clean or even touch Pegasus for about two weeks and battled like two hundred times during those two weeks.

**Gingka Hagane:** Are you saying that I was being obsessive?

**Hikaru Hasama:** Like Gollum towards the One Ring.

**Gingka Hagane:** I WAS NOT! :(

**Madoka Amano:** Yes you were.

**Kenta Yuima**: Yeah, you were.

**Hikaru Hasama:** You were.

**Kyoya Tategami:** You were.

**Benkei Hanawana:** Yep.

**Yuki Mizusawa:** It's pretty much unanimous, Mr. Gingka.

**Gingka Hagane:** SCREW YOU PEOPLE! :(

**Masamune Kadoya:** Hey, at least people don't say your cooking sucks. I don't see how my cooking (especially my curry) sucks. Because it doesn't!

**Madoka Amano:** Yes it does.

**Kenta Yuima: **Yeah, it does.

**Hikaru Hasama:** It does.

**Kyoya Tategami**: It does.

**Benkei Hanawana:** Yep.

**Yuki Mizusawa:** Yep.

**Zeo Abyss:** Yep.

**Toby:** Ditto.

**Gingka Hagane:** It's pretty much unanimous, Masamune.

**Masamune Kadoya**: SCREW YOU PEOPLE! :(

* * *

**Yuki Mizusawa: **WHY WON'T VENUS SHOW UP?! SCREW YOU, VENUS!

**Kenta Yuima: **?

**Madoka Amano:** ?

**Yuki Mizusawa:** Oh, sorry guys. It's just that I'm up in my observatory and I can't see Venus from my telescope no matter what angle I position it! :(

**Gingka Hagane:** Have you ever considered blowing up the Earth to get a better view of it?

**Yuki Mizusawa:** ?

**Kenta Yuima:** ?

**Madoka Amano:** ?

**Gingka Hagane:** You know, like that one Looney Tunes cartoon short? Watch it on YouTube, it's pretty hilarious! [posts link here]

_10 min. later_

**Madoka Amano:** Oh, I get it now! :D

**Yuki Mizusawa:** Me too! XD

**Gingka Hagane:** Told ya! :)

**Kenta Yuima:** :D Funny stuff! But what was the Illudium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator supposed to be?

**Yuki Mizusawa:** I believe that was supposed to be a stick of dynamite. That took him two thousand years to finish.

**Gingka Hagane:** Either way, maybe we should take Bug's advice and run for the hills! :D

_Kenta Yuima and 39 others like this_

**Kenta Yuima:** XD Yeah! Or we'll be, and I quote, "up to our armpits in Martians!"

_15 others like this._

**Madoka Amano:** LOL!

**Yuki Mizusawa:** XD

* * *

_Gingka Hagane created the group "Looney Tunes cartoons beat 21st century cartoons any day."_

_Madoka Amano joined "Looney Tunes cartoons beat 21st century cartoons any day."_

_Kenta Yuima joined "Looney Tunes cartoons beat 21st century cartoons any day."_

_Yuki Mizusawa joined "Looney Tunes cartoons beat 21st century cartoons any day."_

* * *

**Madoka Amano:** Hey, Gingka, why do you always hang out at the B-Pit?

**Gingka Hagane:** Um, why do you ask?

**Madoka Amano:** Cause you didn't leave today until 9:30 at night. OMG, do you like me?

**Gingka Hagane:** What? No!

**Madoka Amano:** You like me, don't you?

**Gingka Hagane:** I. Do not. Like. You!

**Kyoya Tategami:** Now you've done it, Gingka.

**Madoka Amano:** Sheesh, you don't have to shout over the Internet!

_Madoka Amano has logged off._

**Gingka Hagane:** What'd I say?

**Hikaru Hasama:** Oh for the love of...

* * *

_Madoka Amano created the group "My friend is a baka."_

_Hikaru Hasama joined "My friend is a baka."_

* * *

**Yuki Mizusawa:** Hey, have you ever noticed that Miss Madoka and Miss Hikaru always log off whenever Mr. Gingka or Mr. Kyoya join the conversation?

**Kenta Yuima**: Now that you mention it, I have noticed that. Aguma, Bao, how about you guys?

**Aguma:** Yes, Kenta, I have noticed that. Bao?

**Bao: **Have I noticed that? How could I not?

**Yuki Mizusawa:** Also, there's a group on here created by Miss Madoka, entitled "My friend is a baka."

**Bao:** What's a baka?

**Kenta Yuima**: It's Japanese for idiot.

**Bao:** Oh. I guess that makes sense.

**Yuki Mizusawa:** Hold on. Now that I think about it, Mr. Aguma, Mr. Bao, how are you guys on Facebook?

**Aguma:** We get Wi-fi from the town near Beylin Temple.

**Yuki Mizusawa:** Oh. And about the subject we're talking about, maybe we should ask Miss Madoka or Mr. Gingka about it. Either Mr. Gingka likes Miss Madoka or Miss Madoka likes Mr. Gingka.

**Kenta Yuima:** I think it'd be better to ask Gingka about it. Cause he's much more gullible than Madoka.

_34 others like this._

**Yuki Mizusawa:** I can't really argue with that.

* * *

_Private messaging between Gingka Hagane and Kenta Yuima._

**Kenta Yuima:** So Gingka, have you noticed that whenever you and/or Kyoya sign onto Facebook, Madoka and/or Hikaru sign off?

**Gingka Hagane:** Not really, why?

**Kenta Yuima:** Because, and I'm not implying anything here, it looks a little suspicious.

**Gingka Hagane:** Suspicious? Why would there be anything suspicious about it? Something obviously just gets her attention around that time.

**Kenta Yuima:** ,:(

**Gingka Hagane:** Did you just try to raise an eyebrow over the Internet?

**Kenta Yuima:** Not important. Gingka, she obviously likes you! Or maybe it's that you like her!

**Gingka Hagane:** What? No way! Madoka's my friend! She's just really nice! And helpful. And cute. Wait, what?

* * *

**Kenta Yuima:** You were right, Yuki. Gingka likes Madoka.

**Toby:** He does? Hey, Zeo, you and Masamune owe me five bucks.

**Zeo Abyss:** I'll get it to ya tomorrow.

**Masamune Kadoya:** Aw, what?!

_10 others like this._

**Gingka Hagane:** What're you guys talking about?

**Masamune Kadoya:** You and your crush on Madoka.

**Yuki Mizusawa:** Way to blow it, Mr. Masamune.

**Gingka Hagane:** WHAT?! Who told you that?!

**Madoka Amano:** Who told them what?

**Masamune Kadoya:** Gingka's got a crush on you.

**Kenta Yuima &amp; Yuki Mizusawa:** MASAMUNE!

**Madoka Amano:** WHAT?! Who told you that?!

**Zeo Abyss:** Just admit it, you guys, you like each other.

* * *

_Madoka Amano is now in a relationship with Gingka Hagane._

_Gingka Hagane is now in a relationship with Madoka Amano._

_Hikaru Hasama is now in a relationship with Kyoya Tategami._

_Kyoya Tategami is now in a relationship with Hikaru Hasama._

_Kenta Yuima and 20 others like this._

**Kenta Yuima:** Wow, I can't believe Hikaru and Kyoya are in a relationship now! That's so awesome! :)

_13 others like this._

* * *

**Madoka Amano:** Gingka, why haven't you brought in Pegasus to be fixed up?

**Gingka Hagane:** Why do you ask?

**Madoka Amano:** Cause you haven't brought it in for two weeks now.

**Gingka Hagane:** I got carried away with battling! You know I do that! Why are you always badgering me about it?

**Madoka Amano:** C'est la vie, now GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!

_10 others like this._

**Gingka Hagane:** I'm a-gettin', I'm a-gettin'!

_Gingka Hagane has logged out._

**Immortal Phoenix:** Wow, she really told him!

**Hikaru Hasama:** Director, when on Facebook, you're supposed to use your real name, not an alias.

* * *

_Immortal Phoenix has changed his name to Ryo Hagane._

**Hikaru Hasama:** Better.

* * *

_Ryo Hagane joined "I can't use an alias on Facebook and it's so unfair."_

* * *

**Gingka Hagane:** Dad, why are you Facebook?

**Ryo Hagane:** You know, you could just talk to me, I'm in the same room as you.

**Gingka Hagane:** I know, but it's a bit more fun this way.

**Ryo Hagane:** Meh. You're not wrong.

**Tsubasa Otori:** Hey, I'm here too.

**Gingka Hagane:** Cool, Tsubasa, you joined Facebook! :)

**Tsubasa Otori:** Only because you talked me into it.

* * *

_Tsubasa Otori joined "Never let your friends talk you into something you'll regret in the future."_

* * *

**Yuki Mizusawa:** This post is probably taking an unpleasant turn, but don't you guys think it's kind of suspicious that we haven't heard from Gryffyn Addams in a while?

**Benkei Hanawana:** WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT, YUKI?!

**Madoka Amano:** ...

**Yuki Mizusawa:** I'm just saying, jeez!

**Kenta Yuima:** Now that you mention it, Yuki, it is kind of suspicious.

**Kyoya Tategami:** Maybe she's just on Christmas vacation.

**Hikaru Hasama:** Oh, sure. Gryffyn Addams, the craziest teenager we know, would stop calling on us just because she's on Christmas vacation.

**Gingka Hagane:** Man, why did you guys have to bring up Gryffyn? I've already got my hands full with YamiGingka14!

**Madoka Amano: **He changed his penname to YamiNoOku14. And you do not have your hands full with him, Gingka, he's left you alone.

**Gingka Hagane:** You know, I really hate it when you spoil things.

**Madoka Amano:** Do you want me to stop? Cause you'll have to make me.

**Gingka Hagane:** Maybe I will.

**Hikaru Hasama**: OooooMmmmmGgggg, are you guys flirting?

**Gingka Hagane: **No!

**Madoka Amano:** No!

**Kyoya Tategami:** Yes, you are.

**Hikaru Hasama:** Yeah, you are.

**Benkei Hanawana:** You are.

**Kenta Yuima:** Yep.

**Yuki Mizusawa:** Ditto.

**Ryo Hagane:** It's pretty much unanimous, Gingka.

**Gingka Hagane:** SCREW YOU PEOPLE! :(

**Madoka Amano:** SCREW YOU PEOPLE! :(

* * *

_Gingka Hagane joined "My friends are always ganging up on me and it's so unfair."_

_Madoka Amano joined "My friends are always ganging up on me and it's so unfair."_

* * *

**Gryffyn Addams:** Well, this has been fun. You guys are always so hilarious when you don't think anyone's spying on you! :)

**Gingka Hagane:** AAAHHHH! IT'S GRYFFYN!

**Kenta Yuima:** AAAHHHH! IT'S GRYFFYN!

**Madoka Amano:** AAAHHHH! IT'S– wait. You saw everything we posted on here?

**Gryffyn Addams:** Yep! And you guys didn't even realize you've been on the entire time, either! Dude, you can do anything with computers these days! :D

* * *

_Gingka Hagane created the group "Fanfiction authors are evil!"_

_Madoka Amano joined "Fanfiction authors are evil!"_

_Kenta Yuima joined "Fanfiction authors are evil!"_

_Kyoya Tategami joined "Fanfiction authors are evil!"_

_Hikaru Hasama joined "Fanfiction authors are evil!"_

_Yuki Mizusawa joined "Fanfiction authors are evil!"_

_Tsubasa Otori joined "Fanfiction authors are evil!"_

**Gryffyn Addams:** Jeez, why is everyone so against fanfiction authors? We just want to create entertaining stories for the public!

_150 others liked this._


End file.
